World Stolen
by BlasterBlurby
Summary: Sasuke decides to check up on his dobe, only to find out that Naruto is no longer his. SasuNaru/SaiNaru


**Type:** Songfic/ Two-shot

**Song:** Who's That Girl – Hillary Duff

**Rating:** M

**Perspective:** First Person (Sasuke)

**Contains: **M/M, Rape, D/S, Humil, AL

**Pairing:** Sai/Naruto, Sasuke/Naruto

**Setting:** Konoha

**Summary:** Sasuke returns briefly to Konoha to "check up" on his Naruto, but is incensed when he finds a pale imposter taking his place. In a jealous rage he does something that will completely alter his and Naruto's relationship, and possibly destroy it.

**Comments: **There are two things I love in a Naruto fan fiction SasuNaruSai love triangles and Naruto abuse, so if you're anything like me you're going to love this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the song, nor am I benefiting monetarily from the story

* * *

**World Stolen**

_There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know_

I could see the imposter from my hidden vantage point inside Konoha, even though I was a distance away and it was night, I could see him as clear as day with my sharingan. The pretender and my traitorous teammates were all laughing it up at a brightly lit ramen stall; it was like they were having a fucking party. My gut clenched with anger, when I saw the imposter wrap a pale arm around my Naruto, drawing the blonde closer.

My hands were clenched so tight that my palm was beginning to bleed, but I didn't care. I knew the imposter's name from when I had met him in Orochimaru's underground fortress. _Sai, _my lips drew up into a sneer, the art ninja that dressed like a twenty-dollar whore. Kabuto had said that they resembled each other, that Tsunade had replaced me on the team in hopes that Naruto would forget me. I had scoffed at first, as if a cheap imitation could take my place, but there he was sitting in what had always been my chair.

_There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me_

But with every "visit" I could see the imposter slowly but surely taking my place in Konoha, and in Naruto's life. My breath came out in a hiss from between clenched teeth as I saw them leave the stall, that pale arm still wrapped possessively around my property. Sakura left to go home, but Sai stayed with Naruto, walking him home. Bile rose in my throat at the sight of my love curled in another's arms, laughing and smiling at someone that wasn't me.

My eyes tracked their progress as they headed in an all too familiar direction, Naruto's apartment. I had to move to see them now, and jumped a few rooftops until I had an unobstructed view. My mind was in turmoil. How could he do this to me! He said that he would never give up until he had me back! How could he let this fake take my place?

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
_

They were at the door to his apartment now, and they kissed. My whole world dropped out from under me at the sight of my most precious person making out in the street like a slut. My eyes squeezed shut in denial, Naruto wouldn't do this, and he wouldn't betray me. Unfortunately my closer position allowed me no illusions. I could hear them.

_No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world_

Their breaths came in gasps and I could hear my Dobe moan like bitch in heat, begging _Sai _to stay.

"Naruto, I can't," whispered the imposter, I could barely restrain myself from leaping out of the shadows and killing the one who dared try to steal away what is rightfully mine. "You know I have to go on a mission tonight."

"Sorry, I know, I just don't want anything to happen to you," If my heart hadn't already broken beyond repair it would have when I heard the passion and concern in Naruto's voice. My eyes opened—

_It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
_

—just in time to see that mockery envelope Naruto in a soothing embrace.

"I'll be fine Naruto, and I'll be back in the morning, so don't worry." The art ninja gave Naruto one last passionate kiss before pulling away. "Good night Naruto, I love you." The next moment the imposter was gone, leaving Naruto leaning against his building, a hand pressed to his lips, "I love you too," he whispered before entering the building.

_By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life_

Uchihas don't cry, but I could feel the tear rolling down my face anyway. Naruto is my only one. . . And he loves another. While my back was turned someone had come and stolen my world. The sudden pain struck me and it took every ounce of self-control I had not to vocalize my suffering as my chest constricted painfully, tormenting my already broken heart.

The rising malice helped to ease the hurt and I threw myself headlong into my vast reserves of rage, not caring about the consequences, only wanting to relieve the ache in my heart. How dare Naruto hurt me like this! The little whore was mine no matter how far away I was, did he think in my absence he could take a lover and hope to get away with it! Those lips are mine to kiss, that body mine to touch, why didn't that damn fox understand that! I smile cruelly; my Dobe needed a reminder of to whom he belonged.

_Seems like everything's the same around me  
Then I look again and everything has changed_

I was prying open Naruto's window within moments, and was not surprised to find it unlocked, the Dobe had never locked his windows when he bothered to close them. I made no sound as entered, not that he would notice since I could hear him in the shower. I smirk; I'll wait for him to get out. If that cheating fox was lucky the scent of that pale shinobi would be washed away before it incited my anger even further. The small studio apartment was dark except for the light shining under the bathroom door. I sit on the bed and stare at the door, listening to the sound of the shower. Normally the sound of running water was soothing but unfortunately for Naruto nothing was soothing him tonight.

_I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be_

It was minutes later before the water abruptly cut off and I could hear my old teammate and lover move about in the bathroom. The door opens and our eyes meet, I know mine have already been engulfed in the red light of the sharingan. His cerulean eyes widen comically and my lips twitch, the Dobe could never hide his emotions, it was something I both love and hate about him.

"Sa—Sasuke?" his voice was hesitant, like he didn't believe it could really be me sitting on his bed after all these years. I stand and smirk when I hear the hope in his voice.

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?_

"Dobe." Was all I had to say and the blonde flung himself into my arms, clothed in only a towel around his waist. My arms instinctively curled around him and my head dropped so I could bury my nose in his damp hair. All else was forgotten as I inhaled his scent, everything else just ceased to exist for me, except for Naruto.

His head lifted and I stared in his bright blue eyes and for once couldn't decipher the emotions running through them. Our faces were so close and it had been so long and my past fury was forgotten as I leaned forward and joined our lips. Heaven. That was the only way to describe it. Just a kiss filled me with so much happiness and love, but I was greedy for more.

_  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world_

I sweep into his mouth, relishing his sweet taste and sliding erotically against the slick organ I find inside. My tongue strokes his persuasively, until they both curl and lock around each other in a fervent battle of desires. I could feel my blood rushing downward filling my cock with throbbing heat. Naruto's hands were clenched in my yukata and his body arched against mine, grinding our pelvises together with beautiful friction. I withdraw from Naruto's mouth and growl with desire; I couldn't hold back anymore, it had been far too long since I last made love to him.

_It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night_

I push him onto the bed and follow him down with an insatiable hunger growing inside of me. That soft, tan skin that stretched over taut muscle was irresistible and I want to taste it once again. There was so much I wanted to do, so much that for the past five years I could only fantasize about, and now that I had my fox underneath me I would never let him go again. My mouth is locked on his neck and my hands were stroking any flesh they could reach.

_  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?_

Wanting to feel his chest against mine I sit up and shed my yukata but when I press back down Naruto's hands are on my chest, pushing us apart.

"Sasuke, I can't," his voice sounded strained but firm. Having forgotten about the imposter in my rush of desire I was only confused and a bit annoyed by his refusal. Uchihas aren't ones to be refused anything.

"Why not? It's been so long, just let me touch you Naruto," I said almost pleadingly. I needed this so much; I couldn't understand why my Dobe was denying me his body when he had given it to me readily so many times before.

_I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad_

Naruto bit his lip but his voice was unyielding, "I'm seeing someone Sasuke, and you have no right to come barging back into my life whenever you feel like it when you're the one who left." Now his voice became hostile and he glared up at me, "Did you think I would put my life on hold forever, just so you could go chasing your revenge. I waited four years Sasuke, I couldn't chase after you anymore. Power is obviously far more important to you than I ever was, and I'm done playing second fiddle in your life!"

_I'm not sorry_

_For what we did  
For who we were  
_

I was stunned; Naruto had never talked to me like this before.

"Naru—"

"No, no just go away. I don't want to listen to anymore of your lies and justifications." Naruto's head shook by and forth violently as he spoke. The young leaf-nin tried to push and buck me off of him, "I'm more in love with Sai now, than I ever was with you!"

_I'm not sorry  
I'm not her_

My vision went red.

* * *

Dum Dum Dum, Cliffhanger! Comment Plz


End file.
